Session 2: Inside the Dominion (11/15/06)
Category:Star_Wars:_Dark_Times The three charge up the hallway into the next control block where the only the emergency lighting is on. One of them steps into the dark but it immediately assaulted by a dark roiling figure of gnashing claws, teeth and fur. Two vornskys have beset the three Jedi Padawans. Kolton goes down to the floor in a tumble of fur, but a moment later Koyud has flipped his foe into Kolton's enemy. The two go crashing off into the darkness. A moment the two Vornskys can be heard fighting each other and Prahl has a darkened look upon his face. Koyud races to the nearest door only to find a turbolift without a lift. He leaps into the shaft while Kolton covers their exit. Something flies by Koyud's head, dropped from above. Constantine Hoc drops in and says "I'm Constantine Hoc and I'm here to rescue you." The three make a hasty retreat into the turbolift with Kolton turning just in time to shoot a Vornsky intent on eating him. They order the turbolift to ascend... but it goes down. When the doors open two large squads of clone troops have their weapons trained on the turbolift and order a surrender. Just as the Jedi as trying to decide what to do severl niktoo burst in from the opposite door causing chaos. Battle Battle Battle Acklay bursts in Battle Acklay Constantine grabs a small personal transport down the hallway the Acklay had burst out of just as they finish off the Acklay. They all go down the hall quickly and enter the next detention block. Kolton senses nothing, yet something odd behind the door on the left. We send the turbolift up a level and it comes down with Karrado the Hutt. We come up with a plan involving clone trooper armor and command all the droids in the next room to go assist with prisoner detention down the hall. We head into the next room where Koyud hacks the security door to our personal belongings. Karrado the Hutt tells us we have set off some kind of alarm. We grab our equipment and also find the remains of General Grievious. There is a tense moment where Koyud almost destroys the tank, but at the last moment Prahl's lightsaber blocks him. Prahl removes his lightsaber and steps back saying "That is something you might regret later." Then two lightsabers go flying across the room and there stands Aurra Sing. ---- another version of the same story The Jedi Code Jedi shall not know love. Jedi shall not know hate. Jedi shall not know anger. Jedi do not seek revenge. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. (There is no chaos, there is harmony.) There is no death, there is the Force. -Curtain opens- Armed with a blaster and an android arm, the three Jedi find themselves looking at a closed blast door. Koltan unloads his blaster into the door while the other two resupply down the hall with fallen combatant blasters. The room is dark. This is the mid-level of the ship. Semi-circular in shape with a recessed area with consoles. Two Vorskyrs erupt in an explosion of claws, fangs, grey fur and growls. Close combat ensues with blaster fire ripping up most of the terminals. In the meantime, Contantine gives orders to his crew to secure the docked ship and goes off into the dark towards the turbo lift. He is on the top level. Kolton tries to calm the beasts, and as he pushes out with his mind, a quicker, more seductive idea comes to him. "one could kill the other..." The Vorskyrs turn and fight. Death for one is inevitable. Akiban in the meantime has found a turbo shaft. He gets in to start climbing but is overtaken by hibernation sickness. Through the shaft a question floats down, "The Crystal is the sword?" and shortly thereafter a blaster floats down, or more accurately plummets as gravity converts potential energy to kinetic energy. "who goes there?" "I'm Constantine Hoc, I'm here to rescue you!" (Now that's a name I've not heard... ever)Oo.Kolton thinks with blaster drawn. Contantine descends to join the three in the control room. About this time the sound of snarling combat stills. A hurried glance over the shoulder prevents a shoulder amputation as the remaining Vorskyr leaps forward. Moreso the repeated blaster fire prevents the amputation, but the hurried glance is what prompts the blaster fire. The systems have started re-booting and the power has come back up. Kolton, leaps to the computer! Options, options options, skip the non-sentient, skip the sentient prisoners, Jedi shall not know love. skip the younglings for now, click Jedi ....... (600 names later) Unlock all cells? Engage! click equipment? Ah the lower hold. a quick moment on the public Com, "You are on a prison ship, save the younglings" With the power restored, the group decides to take the turbo lift back up to the "Mist Stalker" (it was on the top level)- from there the group could fly around the outside of the ship and not deal with the open corridors of non-sentient beings that were released when all cells were opened. The turbo lift descends bringing the group closer to the prisoner personal effects. The door opens to a room-full of clone troopers. there is a small moment as the group realizes, "we're surrounded" and more doors open and half crazed prisoners cascade into the room. THERE WAS A FIREFIGHT! Kolton throws a blaster to Contantine who uses it for a bit and throws it at a passing crazed escaped prisoner who promptly uses it to shoot into the room of clone troopers. Blaster fire and vibroblade swishes along with some missile weapon 'clone trooper' and some most excellent kung-fu clears the room. The blast door opens... to a large large Acklay. Jedi shall not know hate. Koltan throws blasters at the remaining prisoners and points at the Acklay. They promptly bolt for the turbo-lift... Constantine tumbles past the lizard to behold a long tunnel where luckily the lizard had lunched on the remaining clone troopers but left their 'golf cart' transport alone. Akiban jumps up onto the Acklay. The doors close on the Acklay's tail, though they have safety bumpers and spring back open (this is no Rancor crushing grate here). "Throw me a utility belt" Akiban urges. Another terminal and a place for Prahl to seek information. Close some doors (specifically the ones that might have big nasty non-sentient creatures not unlike the Acklay in the room. Open some other doors (between here and the cargo hold) A flurry of laser blasts. A mediocre throw (and a most excellent catch) results in a bridled Acklay. (those grappling hook wires are strong enough to support the weight of two adults). Jedi shall not know anger. It looks like Akinban is almost going to be able to ride the beast when a slightly unobservant Constantine comes barging back into the room to dispense some vibro blade loving to one of the Acklaylegs. An Acklay dies. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is a moment of peace for the Jedi while the vehicle drives them to the other end of the shaft. (Can you hear a lion purr? Maybe ... when it's mind is calm and at rest) Another control room. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Behind one door... a large foreboding sense of danger- yet no life. This is the path that leads to the prisoner's personal effects. Behind another, a route deeper into a different and irrelevant part of the ship. Behind the third door, another turbo-lift. It leads up - to where the younglings would be. Constantine calls the turbo lift. There is no passion, there is serenity. The doors open and a large bulbous slug wielding a clone trooper leg emerges. Hutts can be devious and treacherous (they are ganstars afterall) but everyone in the room understands the language of "together we can get off this ship alive" a cunning plan unfolds. Luckily, there is a supply of armor at this command station. The Hutt becomes the prisoner. The escaping Jedi, the captor clone troopers. Comm conversation as Koltan pretends to be a superior officer. "all droids are to report to the front of the ship to assist with containment." The droids behind the foreboding door emerge. They ignore the clone troopers (and their recaptured prisoner) and form a perimeter and start firing salvos down the tunnel (and not at the Jedis - who promptly skirt past and close the door. A sealed door. Akiban begins cracking the lock and finds a cargo manifest. "I don't think we're going to have any lightsaber shortages..." (There is no chaos, there is harmony.) The personal effects are sorted in lockers. Akiban goes to another section and pulls out a large metal crate. It opens like a toolbox with many layers. There are many lightsabers in this case. Next to the case is a cold storage morgue. Through the frosted glass a the group can see the remains of... something? Or someone? More machine than man... There is no death, there is the Force. Pop quiz hot shot. What do you do when you find the cold storage remains of a mostly dead cyborg who was responsible for the death and destruction of so many people and so many Jedi. Kill him? Interrogate him? Leave him? Roll his morgue unit into deep space? Jedi do not seek revenge. The room tints blue as a lightsaber ignites. It tints green as another one intercepts it before the morgue unit can be destroyed, and it's contents the Late General... remain as they were, in a barely living status. "I want you to think about what you're doing.",Prahl says simply Fortuitously the unit is portable. While the Jedi debate, Constantine unplugs the moorings and moves to take the unit towards the turbo lift. Two light sabers leap into the air, land in the hands of a female bounty hunter, one well known to the three Jedi, and ignite. "I thought those Vorskyrs I unleashed would do the trick but it looks like I'll have to deal with you personally..." Aurra Sing smiles wickedly. (What were those droids firing out down the tunnel? and where did those droids go?) There are three lightsabers ablaze (two in the hands of female bounty hunter) and nearby is a crate with many more (not ablaze). Prahl holds one in his hand (though it is not on) and has another on his belt. (also.... not on) There is one morgue unit in hover mode. There is a hungry hungry Hutt. Death is once again an inevitable conclusion